


Jason Todd was a man of his word

by queerbaitings



Series: (almost) everyone is gay and married and grossly in love [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Other, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbaitings/pseuds/queerbaitings
Summary: "What if I blow up the cake?"





	Jason Todd was a man of his word

**Author's Note:**

> jason todd is a menace
> 
> i recall someone saying we needed more of the jondami wedding. i am aware that this was definitely not what they meant but it's what y'all are getting
> 
> also - this could be read as stand-alone

“What if I blow up the cake?”

Jason felt Tim’s answering sigh more than heard it, which was a better reaction than Jason was expecting considering that he woke him up in the early hours of the morning.

“Okay, but hear me out. We get a whole other cake — ” Jason was interrupted by Tim placing his hand over his mouth.

“Jason, sweetie, I love you, but we have to leave in,” a pause as he checks the clock, “ _ six hours _ . Shut up and go to sleep. I know Damian deserves it or whatever, but I’m tired, and blowing up a cake is too much work.”

Jason huffs, but brings Tim closer to his chest. “Fine. I’ll sleep, but only because I love you.”

Tim hummed as Jason pressed a kiss to his forehead, and that was that.

-

“What if we — ”

“No.”

-

The wedding went off without any major problems, with major problems being Jason’s interference. Jon looked ridiculously happy to be there, and there was a wide smile on Damian’s face that, in any other situation, would look out of place. Tim managed to keep Jason polite through the whole thing —except when the newlyweds kissed and Jason felt the need to whistle, but he supposed he could let it slide.

It was all going well at the reception, until Jason slid up to Tim’s side with a guilty look on his face.

“What did you do?” Tim asked, not even looking at his husband. He felt a hand wrap around his waist and frowned. This can’t be good.

“I  _ may _ have done exactly what you told me not to do,” Jason admitted. When Tim turned around, Jason refused to look at him.

“ _ Jason Peter Todd _ , do  _ not _ tell me you rigged their  _ wedding cake _ to explode!”

At least Jason looked guilty.

-

Before Damian and Jon were supposed to cut the cake, Tim was running around frantically trying to find them. His husband was such a child, and  _ he _ had to clean up the mess.

He found them in a corner of the room, talking quietly to themselves, smiles wide on their faces. Tim almost felt bad about interrupting their moment, but he cleared his throat anyway.

They looked surprised as they turned to him, but attentive all the same.

“Uh, hi, sorry, Jason has just informed me that he, being the dick that he is, rigged your cake to explode. I don’t know how, but he did.” Tim was embarrassed to have to admit it, but he didn’t want his husband to ruin Damian and Jon’s wedding for some petty revenge.

“Oh,” Jon started, laughing. Not the response Tim was expecting, but okay. “No, he didn’t.”

Tim was confused, and he was hoping it showed.

“Todd, being the idiot he is, told us that he was going to  _ tell you _ he did, just to see your reaction,” Damian finished. Tim groaned; he should have seen this coming. “By the looks of it, he got  _ exactly _ the reaction he was hoping for.”

Damian was gesturing into the distance. When Tim followed the gesture, he saw Jason bent over in laughter.

At least he was having fun.

-

The cake  _ did _ blow up, because Jason Todd was a man of his word.


End file.
